Mission: Make he happy
by Adria Lisandra
Summary: Annabeth had gone and left Percy alone, and ther's just one person who can make he happy again ... Thalia e Percy...
1. Prologue

Pov. Thalia

Since the war, the things are not more the same. Especially between Percy an Annabeth, every time Annabeth is sad. No more smiles, no more laughs, just thinking about Luke. Percy doesn't know but she had told me that she is missing him so much. I'm sorry for both. Especially for Percy, he doesn't deserve this.

Now I'm in my bed rolling and rolling, so I awake and start to walk outside and I saw a boy crying, that was Percy.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Nothing Thalia, just nothing" He said starting to cry again.

"Percy… Tell me what's going on!" I said sitting with him.

So he gave me piece of paper, which was a letter:

_Percy,_

_Is not easy to say that but I'd lied for you all the time .Do you remember when Luke asked if a love him and I said no? That was not the truth, I still loving him with all my heart and I'm sorry about that. Now Luke had already gone and now I had gone too…_

_With love,_

_Annabeth._

__

**N/A : That's my first fic about Percy and Thalia, so I hope you enjoy it !**

**And don't forget to review… 'Cause have minim 5 reviews will write the second chapter…**

**Kisses ,**

**Srta. Strawberry **


	2. Maybe she's not dead

"Percy…"

"And the worst thing about it is that is my entire fault..."

"Percy how could you think such a thing? Do not have known it would happen… the fault is not yours!

"Thalia did have one night I walked through the camp and I've decided to call Annabeth to go along, but when I got near the window of the cab she was Athena murmuring his name ... I could have done something, but I did not ... and now she's dead!"

"Maybe she's not dead…"

"To me she is…"

And a tear down from his eyes .

The only thing I know is that I have to make him happy again…

**N/A : I hope you like it ! **

**Kisses xoxo**

**Srta. Strawberry**


	3. 1 Step

Step 1 – Make he get out of the Poseidon's Cabin.

POV. Thalia

I had the perfect plan to make he a little happy again and the 1 step was make he get out of the Poseindon's cabin, but but I was not sure it would work…

1 Try- Bikini

-Hey Percy , look , it's Annabeth! And she is wearing just a bikini !

- Ha ha , very funny Thalia- he said of his cabin- Everyone know that Annabeth hates bikini

2 try- Fishing

-Look Percy, I am fishing !

-Your Liar! You hate fishing!

- But I'm loving now. Give me just a little look Percy ?

- Ok…

- Really ? – I Smiled

- No

Try – Cronos

-HELP PERCY, HELP CRONOS' BACK !

- Ha Thalia, You need to do better than this .

- BUT IS SERIOUS- I Knocked the door of his cabin.

- Ok Thalia , when Cronos' back Annabeth will come together !

He was **SO **smart today…

Try – Toc – Toc and shocks.

Toc – Toc Percy – I Knocked the door again.

Who's there ?

Get.

Get What?

Get out NOW !

No

Ok

I put all my power in his cabin, and he get out screaming.

What the hell is wrong with Thalia? You Shocked all my Cabin !

The First Step was complete.

N/A : Hey Everybody ! Sorry for not update soon

I Was so Busy , but now I'm Back ! I Loved all of the reviews , Thank you , I'm so happy for the 9 reviews just in 2 chapters !

I'll Try to update as soon as possible

Kisses

Srta. Strawberry


	4. Step 1 and 2

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, something went wrong! So I posted it again with the next.

1º Step– Make he gets out of the Poseidon's Cabin.

POV. Thalia

I had the perfect plan to make him a little happy again and the 1º step was making him get out of the Poseidon's cabin, but I was not sure it would work…

1º Try- Bikini

"Hey Percy, look, it's Annabeth! And she is wearing just a bikini!"

"Ha ha, very funny Thalia- he said of his cabin- Everyone know that Annabeth hates bikini."

2º try- Fishing

"Look Percy, I am fishing!"

"You're Liar! You hate fishing!"

"But I love now. Give me just a little look Percy?"

"Ok…"

"Really?"-I Smiled

"No"

3º Try – Cronos

"HELP PERCY, HELP CRONOS' BACK!"

"Ha Thalia, You need to do better than this."

"BUT IS SERIOUS- I Knocked the door of his cabin."

"Ok Thalia, when Cronos' back Annabeth will come together!"

He was **SO **smart today…

4º Try – Toc – Toc and shocks.

"Toc – Toc Percy"

I knocked the door again.

"Who's there?"

"Get."

"Get What?"

"Get out NOW!"

"No"

"Ok"

I put all my power in his cabin, and he get out screaming.

"What the hell is wrong with Thalia? You shocked my entire Cabin!"

The First Step was complete

2º Step – Make some crazy thing.

Well, I'm not good to plain crazy or random thing, until that I had done a lot.

Once I Jumped from an airplane in fire, that was so awesome! But my dad said "Thalia, until you're a half- blood and a hunter you can die" and blah blah blah… He's so Zeus! But I continue don't listening him.

In Percy's case is so different and I couldn't thing in anything!

"So Percy, there's something random that you always wanted to do?"

"No Thalia. Can I go to my cabin now?"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to! Ok, what do you want to do? Screaming out there "I'm a half-blood" or "I'm Alive"? Stoll things, we can call the Stoll brother, sing …. What do you want to do?"

"I want to… Go back to my cabin, sleep and cry all the night and probably become a son of Apollo…"

"Apollo's son?"

"Yeah! To write poems and songs about love and hurt… Oh my Zeus! I even rhyme!

"Ok! What about we…hãn swim?

"Now it's my turn to ok! What random thing!"

"For me is! Ok?"

"You like to say ok right? And I thought that was to me do a random things not you."

"Please Percy just swim with me ok?

"Just because you're trying to help me"

He held my hand, pushed me and…

Oh my Father!

I was blushing! How can me Thalia Grace ( I hate this name " Grace", Sounds like I'm a Grace) blushing, that's impossible, my luck was that he was pushing me and couldn't see that.

"Who jump's first?" He asked

"You can be first, my lovely friend."

"You're afraid!"

"No, I'm not!"

"That was not a question." he said looking inside of my eyes and smiling

"Ok, I can be first." I said before start to blush again

But then I remember, I can't be on the water, it probably would kill me.

"Sorry Percy, I'll die if I jump."

"No, you will not."

He held my hand and pulled me into the middle of water.  
>If I died right now, the only thing I wanted was to know the strange reason my heart is beating strong and fast, because from what I remember, the only time he was beats so strong by ... Luke, I know that's not a very unpleasant, but I was so close to Percy in these last days, until I felt happy, how I've never been in a long time.<p>

"Ready?" He asked me when we were with the feet in the water.

"Ready" I held his hand firmly, or so I felt safer.  
>The water was very cold, but he kept pulling me, perhaps because he does not feel the freezing cold in my bones that I felt.<p>

"Father, please, please, she's with me, please ..."  
>Not heard a single word but it seems that Percy listened, for he smiled at me and finally entered the wate5tr. I do not have words to describe how I felt at that moment and the most amazing was that I was breathing! Under water!<p>

It was a wonderful feeling, Percy showed up and we only their heads out of the water.  
>"Percy!" I said hugging him "That was so wonderful, thank you, I'm so happy! And... I'm sorry."<br>"Why?" He asked confused.  
>"Well, you're supposed to be enjoying you and not me."<br>"But I had fun." he said putting a hand on my face. "Because I was with you."  
>He walked over and kissed me not like the kiss that Luke gave me a long time ago, was an affectionate kiss, those who are flying butterflies in your stomach. And I returned the kiss without even bothering to see what happened next, only to now. I gave space to feel his tongue exploring my mouth, the way that I explored his mouth, my hand started going up around his neck the hair, while he came to hand to my waist and he pulled me against him and -<br>SUCK! ARTEMIS!

I had completely forgotten Artemis, she would literally kill me! I broke the kiss as much as I do not want to be.  
>Percy was still holding my waist, totally breathless and as I was confused by the kiss.<br>"Thalia,"  
>"Sorry Percy, but I can't ..."<br>"Why?"  
>"I'm still a hunter of Artemis."<br>"Are you sure that's all?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Nothing, just forget it. I'll take you back"

He took my hand and went back to the mainland.  
>"Well …" I do not know what to say after what had happened.<p>

"It's better I get ready for dinner." he said quite seriously.  
>"Okay," I did not even work for me to leave and went running to my cabin, my gods, how I was confused! The best thing to do was sleep.<p>

Soon I fell asleep. When I started to dream, I took a big scare because I knew the place, I was on Olympus, and worst of all was that it seemed real!  
>"Thalia." a voice calling me, when I turned it was: Artemis.<p>

"Lady Artemis ..."  
>"We need to talk Thalia"<br>"About?"  
>"Your future as a hunter"<br>"What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, as soon as you were born, you were destined to be a hunter, but his father warned me that one day you would change your mind. Do not give this chance to any of my hunter but as your father already had me warned, it's up to you to decide now. "  
>"Well, I ... I do not ..."<br>"Thalia It has to be quickly, time is running out."  
>I had to decide and I already had my answer for a long time.<br>"Do you want it or not remain a hunter?"  
>"No, I do not want"<br>"Well, you are no longer immortal, but she continued to live. Good luck and do not go Thalia regret it later ..." I woke up scared.  
>No I wouldn't regretted<p>

A/N: Do you like it? I hope so and sorry for not update soon and If something with the words or with the story went wrong tell me.

The next Step is: Forgetting Annabeth

#Love#Peace#Perlia#

xoxo

P.S: I promise I'll try to update as fast as possible.


End file.
